Stranded
by Spaztastic32
Summary: Accepting a limited amount of OC gijinkas. 10 gijinkas get stranded on an island, little do they know, it's actually a hidden camera reality show called Stranded. Special surpises, twists and turns and romance lies ahead!
1. Chapter 1

**Umm…hi! I'm not sure if my glitch computer is going to let me submit too many of these, but fanfiction appears to be working for me now! Hurrah!**

**So I decided to start a new story with an idea that I had for a while now. I'm taking 10 submitted OCs of pokemon gijinka and stranding them on an island…they don't know it, but it's actually a TV show with a hidden film crew and cameras. There will be tests, panic, romance, but not drama. I hate drama.**

**I'll need 5 boys and 5 girls for my quota.**

**Here's the submission form~**

**Full Name:**

**Nickname(s):**

**Age:**

**Species (what type of pokemon are they fused with?):**

**Appearance (mmm…a small paragraph will suffice):**

**Outfits~**

**Original (what they're wearing when they first get stranded on the island):**

**What they find once they get on the island-**

**Every day:**

**Swim:**

**Sleep:**

**Personality (small paragraph):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Moves (only 4 please):**

**Fears:**

**Do they play well with others?:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Extra info: **

**It's pretty much first come first serve, unless I really like your character…then I might stick them in as a bonus character.**

**:3 **


	2. The first five

**Hi, guys! Normally it takes me a bit longer to get enough characters to type out my first chapter, but I already have 6. You sure want to start the party, huh? **

**Well, I only need one more girl and three more guys, okay?**

**I better get started now…**

**Pretty please send me reviews; it makes me feel down right special and motivated :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or the OCs that have been sent in!**

* * *

The day began with a man being washed up on the beach, slowly regaining his consciousness, his clothes were heavy and faded from being in the ocean and his skin was itchy and irritated due to the saltwater and sand that rubbed against him. Pushing his heavy body up, the teen scratched his head, messing up his jet black hair. It would most likely stay that unless he could find some fresh water to clean the salt out of it…or if it rained.

Forcing himself to stand, he examined his surroundings, now scratching one of his head-fins. Just where was he, exactly? He felt all gross and sandy, so he clearly wasn't there by choice. In fact, he couldn't quite remember how exactly he got there either. Quite an odd experience…the last thing he remembered was taking a shower on the cruise-THE CRUISESHIP! There must have been a storm or something to cause him to fall overboard!

"Considering the circumstances, I'm surprised I didn't drown." He spoke to himself in awe.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes followed by a female voice calling out: "Is someone there?!"

A rather attractive kitsune emerged from the overgrown shrubbery and her face lit up as soon as she saw that she wasn't alone on this island. The ocean had taken toll on her looks as well, however. Her once fashionable white skinny jeans had been torn, and soaked, and were now smeared with top soil on her thighs, the rims of her black boots were covered in mud, and not only the fur on her vest, but her hair itself was matted.

"Oh my god, a person! A real live person!" She squealed in delight before correcting herself. "Whoops, sorry. You're a gijinka like me, not a person."

"Yeah, I'm a garchomp. My name's Niko, actually."

"I'm Alice~" The ninetails replied in a flirty tone revealing her sharp canine teeth as she formed a crooked smile.

Niko's mouth formed a straight line, not even sure how to respond to the flirtatious advances, let alone the situation. He decided to change the subject. "Do you know where we are, exactly?"

"Not a clue." Alice replied approaching him further. "But what does it matter? We're together and alone."

Niko took a step back, not quite trusting this mysterious girl. He didn't remember seeing her on the cruise, but due to her fashionable appearance he noticed she had to have been on it. "I'm not quite sure what you're getting at, miss." He replied awkwardly.

"Oh~" Alice smirked, grabbing Niko's hands "There are only so many things a man and woman can do alone together."

An annoyed sigh interrupted the two. "Oh great, that's just what I need. Two sexually active teenagers…"

The two turned to see to mysterious man in the bushes and Alice's brain instantly shifted gears as she saw the bishounen before them. She then proceeded to swap targets.

"Oh, hello there~" Alice charmed in a seductive tone, swishing her tails back and forth. "Seeing us must make you sooo lonely. If you'd like, I could give you some attention too~"

Niko's face once again formed a line shape. He wasn't sure whether to be relieved that the strange lady was no longer on top of him, or offended that she tossed him aside so quickly for a new, shinier toy.

"Won't your boyfriend be upset with you so obviously hitting on me?" Jin raised an eyebrow as he asked the question.

"Boyfriend?" Alice queried, "He's not my boyfriend. I just met the guy."

"That explains why you're feasting off men like candy and acting like a total floozy." He scoffed, folding his arms.

'Okay, owch…' Alice commented internally. That comment stung a little…especially since she had been rejected before; well, not in a long time, anyway. "Boy, you're lucky you're cute, cause' that personality of yours needs some work."

"Oh, and yours doesn't? You're judging men on looks alone." He spat.

"Well, how am I supposed to judge you on anything besides how you look? I just met you and know nothing about you." Alice retorted snidely, placing her hands on her hips.

Okay, she had a point there…but he wasn't about to let her know that. "Then just don't judge me."

Alice rolled her eyes, removing her arms from her hips and throwing them in the air. "EVERYONE makes judgments on people, it's a fact of life! Some do it without even realizing it! Just like how you think I'm a dumb whore because I like to flirt and I just so happen to have a nice body; and on the other hand, I think you're a sexy douchebag!" she hissed. Her tails had swapped from playfully swishing to flicking back and forth in irritation.

This girl made a valid point…again. She was smarter than she looked, he had to hand at least that to her. "You have…a fair point." He reluctantly admitted, brushing his white bangs out of his face…only for them to awkwardly point up and stick to the side due to all the dried salt water in his hair.

Alice grinned. His silly hair made him far more approachable. "Now, how am I supposed to make proper judgment on you without even knowing your name? I happen to be Alice Claire Bloodstar."

"Jin Hogaraka." The gallade gijinka replied in a mumble. He wasn't too happy her logic surpassed his.

"Niko Holloway!" Niko cut in, trying to bring some attention back to himself; he wasn't too keen on being forgotten. "And now that introductions are out of the way, I say we find some fresh water to clean ourselves off in; because I don't know about you, but all this dried salt and sand on my skin is giving me a rash…"

Jin nodded before pointing to a spot diagonal from the other two strandees. "I was traveling this way because I heard running water."

"Are you sure it wasn't just the ocean?" Niko inquired.

"I said running not splashing" he retorted bitterly. "Now follow me before your rash gets worse."

Niko and Alice looked at each other for a moment before following the slightly older male through the jungle and rugged terrain. Their stiff clothes would often get caught on a plant and become torn or stained as they continued to trek. Eventually, it would appear as Jin's instinct was correct as they came across a stream that led them to a much larger fresh-water pond.

"Oh thank goodness!" Alice cheered, pumping her fist into the air.

"Looks like we'll survive after all…" Niko added as Jin pompously nodded his head, puffing his chest out with pride.

Before they could approach the water, a younger girl surfaced, creating a large splash, catching them all by surprise. Her eyes went wide in shock as she noticed the three staring at her. She let out an audible squeak before sinking back into the pond so only her nose above so she could breath.

A second voice was then heard, as a horned teenage girl walked out of the jungle saying "Hey, I got the berries and-!" she stopped mid-sentence, jumping about ten feet in the air noticing the three new comers, her houndoom tail standing straight up.

"Whoa! Girls, girls. Calm down." Niko attempted to soothe "We're not going to hurt you…were you on the cruise ship too?"

The girl in the pond nodded meekly as her companion folded her arms.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Well, we came from there too. Maybe we could all help each other out."

The raven haired girl looked at Niko suspiciously before her face instantly morphed into a big grin.

"Alright, sounds good to me." She chirped, approaching the seventeen year old and shoving her hand in his face. As he took it and began to shake it, she used her free arm to indicate the girl in the pond. "I'm Blair, and this is Gracidea."

The girl shifted her turquoise hair out of her eyes before mumbling something inaudible.

"What was that?" Alice asked, shifting her head to the side.

Gracidea suddenly stood; her glaceon ears flat against her head. "G-Gracie. You can call me Gracie." She spoke much clearer than before.

Alice smiled warmly. "Alright, it's nice to meet you Gracie."

**:::**

Meanwhile, miles away in a safe, warm studio rather than a harsh climate island sat two comfy young adults watching the events of the teenagers on a large plasma screen TV. They were the two hosts of the hit new reality TV show that was sky-rocketing through the ratings. However, the only reason why they were allowed to do this was because they were legendaries…and legendaries could whatever they wanted, quite frankly.

On one side of the couch was a tall and lanky man that would appear as gloomy if he hadn't been snickering about something. He wore a long black trench coat with a red buttoned down ascot and very dark red vest complimented with his long black pants and dress shoes. His snow white hair covered his right eye making his left eye appear more intense. He was the creator of nightmares himself, Darkrai.

On the other side of the couch sat his female counterpart. Her straw blonde hair framed her face in elegant bangs then flipped in the back. Her outfit wasn't quite as extravagant as his was, but she still looked nice. She wore a blue strapless sundress that reached her calves with pink rims and a stripe of yellow down the center of her dress, also rimmed with pink. She was the barer of sweet dreams, cresselia.

"Lucian, what exactly are you so smug about?" the cresselia interrogated, raising a brow.

"These kids are amusing, don't you think, Lilith?" he replied, never wiping his grin off his face.

"Oh, yes. I agree, completely; a lot less panicking and crying than last year's batch. I'm mostly impressed with that Jin kid."

He stopped snickering, slightly irked that she mentioned a guy who happened to be more attractive than he was. "What's so impressive about that kid?"

"Well, he managed to find the fresh water despite being next to the ocean when they were on the beach. That actually impressed me."

"Alice still managed to out outwit him, though." Lucian retorted, determined to prove that the stupid gallade wasn't all that great.

"I never said I wasn't impressed with her too…" Lilith replied, a tad bit confused with her counterpart's aggression. "Why are you so defensive all of a sudden? You like Alice or something?"

His eyes grew wide. "What?! No, I don't like Alice! She's way too young and not my type. What about you, mentioning Jin out of the blue like that; do YOU like him or something?"

"What? No. You know very well my preference is older men. What's with you today?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Sheesh." She replied. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're jealous…"

"Jealous?" Lucian gawked, seeing as Lilith has just hit the hammer on the nail. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Oh, I don't know…because Jin appears to be quite the ladies' man (not by choice, it seems)."

Lucian relaxed, feeling as if he had just dodged a bullet. "If I were jealous, it wouldn't be over something silly like that. I don't need a bunch of girls fawning over me; just one."

"Oh. How mature of you, Lucian." Lilith admitted before looking at the clock. "Well, looks like that's all the time we have today. Tune in next time to see the other five marooned on an island."

"I'm Lucian, this is Lilith, and this has been 'Stranded'."

* * *

**Yes I know…its kind of dumb, right? Sorry if I botched any of your characters too badly, but you kind of gave me the creative license to do so… ^^;**

**You can PM me or just send me a review on how your character would react to specific situations if you don't think I'm quite portraying them correctly.**

**Erin Storm, my apologies but I really only want one of a type of pokemon on the island, and Alice kind of beat Vivienne to the punch. You can feel free to send a different OC, though. **

**Niko: dub-step syndicate king**

**Alice: thrilllover39**

**Jin: BladeOfTheEclipse**

**Gracidea: Ninfia-Fan**

**Blair: Ikarilover13**

**The next chapter will be posted when I have all my OCs. See you~**

**Spaz-chan out!**


	3. Author's Note

**Hello guys! Well, I bet you're wondering why I haven't been updating lately!**

**Well that's because my junior year of high school has proven to be the busiest time in my life so far, and it makes me glad I decided against AP classes this year.**

**My spring break starts Monday, but I'm leaving on a choir tour to New York and I am exaggerating when I say that I have NO free time whatsoever. My director is a bit of a slave driver since I have to get up at 3:00 AM to get on the plane, and we won't be getting to bed until midnight...and then I get up at 7:30 the next morning, and the 7:00 to 12:00 repeats through my time there.**

**Once I get back, I have to do all my homework since I had no time in New York, and then school starts and I'll still have no free time due tome working on my Junior Research Paper...**

**So, yeah. I probably won't be able to update for another month.**

**Terribly sorry for the inconvenience!**


End file.
